


The Pensieve: Sisterly troubles

by siriusleenott



Series: The Pensieve [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusleenott/pseuds/siriusleenott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetra knows her sister is up to something. Something bad. But she just can't figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pensieve: Sisterly troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my collection called "The Pensieve". The collection will feature short stories about characters in the Harry Potter-universe. The focus will be on the minor characters and their lives, but will also feature a lot of OCs. Many of the stories will come from hitting "Random page" on the Harry Potter Wikia.

I knew my sister was up to something. 

I hadn’t seen this little of her since she had taken that tour of Germany after her graduation. It had lasted for three months, and from what I could tell from her letters she had experienced everything from the goblin village in the Bavarian Alps, to Erkling hunting in the Black Forest. To be fair, my little sister had always been the adventurous one. But this time it was different. I could feel a sense of danger and seriousness this time around.

“What have you been up to, Hestia?” I say, trying to keep the concern out of my voice.

“Oh, don’t worry, Demetra,” she say and gives me a wink and a smile. “It’s just some goblins up in Buxton giving the Office a headache.”

I frown, something my sister quickly catches up on. She gives a laugh, and tells me to easen up, but I can hear in her voice that she’s more tired than usual. And whilst sipping on my tea, watching my sister on the other side of my kitchen table firing away questions of my two daughters, I can see it in her face as well. Less pink in her cheeks, a more haggard look in her dark eyes. 

My husband had mentioned in passing last month that she had seen less of my sister around the Ministry. That in itself was weird, seeing as they worked on the same level. I decided to take matters in my own hands and bring lunch to my husband the following day. On the way home I took a detour by my sister’s desk. It was empty.

It had taken numerous owls back and forth between us before we could finally settle on a date for her to swing by. So here we were, sipping tea, exchanging hollow pleasantries, ignoring whatever was going on with my precious little sister.

“Ted tells me you’re not in the office that much anymore,” I say, trying to make it as a passing comment. 

“Cresswell has me doing a lot of fieldwork,” she said with a darker undertone than I’d like.

“Hestia, you’ll tell me if something is go-” I start, but a knock at the door interrupts me.

“That’s for me!” Hestia says, and jumps out of her seats, heading towards the door.

I follow her, confused as to who would come to my house looking for my sister. Hestia opens the door, and I can see a tiny wizard outside, wearing a purple top hat. He bows to me, as Hestia grabs her blue cloak and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Take care sis,” she says and waves as she and the wizards head out on the street.

“Hestia!”

I call after her, but her and the wizard have already apparated away. And there I’m stood in the doorway, with a dreadful feeling falling over me. A feeling that my sister is in more danger than she lets on.


End file.
